


The Thief’s Punishment

by VenusLorenz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Self-Insert, no actual sex in chapter one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusLorenz/pseuds/VenusLorenz
Summary: You weren’t as careful as usual, and the captain of the Royal Guard has finally caught you and brought you before the Queen. What will happen to you?
Kudos: 12





	The Thief’s Punishment

You felt yourself being dragged along and tried to resist but his grip was like iron. Your eyes swung to the captain of the Royal Guard as he dragged you through the palace halls, eyes like stone and walking quickly like a man on a mission. 

You were nervous, of course. After all this certainly wasn’t a social call. But you couldn’t help but notice that he was rather attractive. He had a ruggedly handsome look about him, and you couldn’t help but appreciate it even as he dragged you against your will.

Finally, you both came upon two large doors. You felt your blood run cold and you made another attempt at breaking free but the captain didn’t budge as he reached out and swung the doors open. 

You both walked into the large room where two beautiful women were standing by the throne. One was dressed in armor, much like the man you were with. The other was in a long, floor-length dress. Your heart fluttered in your chest. The Queen was regarding you with a cold stare, and you were struck with the realization that you weren’t getting off easy.

The Captain forced you to your knees before them, and you glared defiantly at him before refocusing your gaze on the Queen and her bodyguard. The Queen turned so that she was facing you, looking down on you with disapproval before turning her attention to the captain. 

He began to recount your crimes for the day. You had been a lot less careful than usual, and frankly you deserved to be caught for how careless you had been. He had caught you stealing from an old man’s apple cart and this time you weren’t fast enough to get away.

When he finished the Queen looked at her bodyguard. The bodyguard was just as pretty as the Queen, though she stood in a pose that showed her strength. You realized that you definitely shouldn’t mess with her as she could easily overpower you and mentally took note of that. They had some sort of unspoken communication before the bodyguard moved to stand on the other side of you, mirroring the captain. The Queen looked at you again, and you felt as though she was looking through you.

“Stealing from an old man? Quite a dishonorable crime you’ve been brought to me for.” You said nothing, but didn’t lower your gaze either. “Did it make you feel big to steal from an old man?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow at you. “I stole from no one, ma’am.” You lied, smirking arrogantly. You were caught and you knew it, but you refused to just go quietly.

She stared at you for a moment before sighing softly, raising her head thoughtfully. “You stole from an old man who hardly had a defense from thieves. Are you not ashamed? Are you not guilty for your actions?” You spat on the ground, startling the Queen and suddenly you felt a hand on each shoulder. The captain and the royal bodyguard had stepped forward and each grabbed one of your shoulders to restrain you. As if you hadn’t already known that you were utterly helpless in this scenario.

The Queen regarded you coldly, and you were struck by how regal and beautiful she was as well. This woman, who would likely be the death of you, was stunning. And you couldn’t help the words that tumbled from your mouth. “I’m no liar, your highness. And I would certainly never lie to such a beautiful woman. I feel no guilt for my actions.” You bowed your head mockingly, and couldn’t help the thought that if you were to die, at least you wouldn’t go out trembling and afraid.

The Queen stood and stared for a moment before chuckling softly, the sound echoing in the silent throne room. “You’re not sorry? First it was that you had done no wrong and now it is that you feel no guilt? Your story continues to change.” She suddenly stepped forward, grabbing your chin in an iron grip and you shuddered with surprise. She was... incredibly strong. “If you feel no guilt for stealing from others, and feel no shame in lying to your Queen, then certainly it would be a fitting punishment if I were to steal everything from you.” She stood abruptly, releasing your chin and nodding to the two that stood behind you.

Suddenly you felt hands grip and pull at your clothes, and your face flushed red. Oddly enough, your first thought was not one of fear or disgust. You couldn’t help the thrill of excitement at the realization of what was happening. And once you realized that you were more excited than afraid, you couldn’t even be disgusted by your thoughts. The Queen was going to have her way with you while her guards held you down. And you were going to love every second of it.


End file.
